


【阿格里帕X屋大维】A Thousand Letters

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Summary: 这是屋大维在23BC病逝的if线，注意避雷
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa & Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Kudos: 3





	【阿格里帕X屋大维】A Thousand Letters

A Thousand Letters

1\. 奥古斯都

阿格里帕冲进他的房间的时候，披风上还沾着夜间的寒意。  
奥古斯都躺在床上，看着他走到自己的床边，面色慌张，喘息还没有平复。  
“我没想到你来得这样快——。”奥古斯都想让语气听起来轻快些，但话说到一半就被一阵咳嗽打断了。  
“医生怎么说？”阿格里帕没有心情同他说笑。  
“和以前一样。”元首颤抖着抬起右手，被站在床边的人攥住，明明一直待在房间里，那只手好像比刚刚归来的阿格里帕还要冰凉。  
“那枚指环。”奥古斯都看向自己的右手，无名指上是指环有专属于他的图章，“帮我把它摘下来，好吗？”  
阿格里帕照做了，他托起元首的手指，轻柔地将那厚重的指环剥离。元首的手指很纤细，只剩干燥的皮肤包裹着骨头，没人能看出这双手的主人也曾在战场上驰骋。  
指环就躺在阿格里帕的掌心，不等他问要放到哪里，奥古斯都握着他的指尖，引导他将指环攥紧。  
“它是你的了。”奥古斯都微笑着，眼睛缓缓闭上， “我有些困了，你今天也在这里休息吧。”  
阿格里帕只觉得慌张。他能够看到奥古斯都脖颈间微微跳动的脉搏，这才略微安下心。  
这里是奥古斯都在帕拉丁山为自己建的住处，早些年的时候，他时常会叫阿格里帕来这里过夜，只是那间留给客人的房间也鲜少有人问津。  
此刻的阿格里帕也没有心思去那里休息。他坐在床边，床上的人睡得太安静，他不时将手指探到奥古斯都的鼻尖，感受到有气息扫过才稍稍放松。

那之后的奥古斯都精神突然好了起来。他在元老院宣布了他将收阿格里帕为养子，还有尤莉娅与阿格里帕的婚事。  
可当人群散去，他终于失去了力气，被阿格里帕扶住。  
“马尔库斯，我想出去几天，可以陪我一起吗。”奥古斯都说，“去诺拉吧，我想去我父亲曾经住过的地方看看。”  
他在说父亲，不是指恺撒，而是在他五岁那年就去世的生父。  
“好。”

他们坐在去往诺拉的轿子上，路途颠簸，奥古斯都有点头晕。他将头倚在阿格里帕的肩上。  
“我们可以停下来歇歇。”阿格里帕说。  
“不，不用了。”元首的话语有一半是气音，“我想赶到那里。”  
“好，我知道，你不要说太多话。”阿格里帕握紧他的手，想捂热它，也希望能感受到它还有温度。  
“其实，我已经不记得他了。”可奥古斯都不打算听劝，他还在继续说，“他会生我的气吧，我连他赋予我的名字都舍弃了。”  
“不，他会为你骄傲的。”  
“而我也不后悔继承了恺撒的名字。”奥古斯都突然回握住阿格里帕，与他十指相扣，“可是马尔库斯，我希望你一直都是马尔库斯。”  
良久，他们没有再说话。

“马尔库斯，你听到了吗？”屋大维的声音更轻了。  
他听到了车轮从不算平坦的路面隆隆驶过，碾碎了干枯的栎树叶子，那是他匆忙从阿波罗尼亚赶回罗马时，耳边回荡的声响。  
他嗅到石松被日光炙烤出的香气，他和阿格里帕曾在它们的伞盖下乘凉。当他为希腊语恼火时，这样的气息萦绕在身旁，他就靠在挚友的肩上睡着了。  
这条从罗马驶向诺拉的路，像是将他从奥古斯都带回五岁的屋大维的旅程。时光在他的眼前倒流，年轮被一圈圈擦去。  
终于，时间定格在十二岁的夏天，他在台伯河边与身边的人相遇了。  
“我想我可能看不到诺拉了。”他说，“就到这里吧，马尔库斯，就到这里……”  
“盖乌斯？”阿格里帕轻唤。他能感受到靠在他肩头的人金色掺杂着白色的发丝随着轿子的颠簸轻扫过他的颈间，它们仿佛是鲜活的。可他握住的那只手，在迅速地变得冰凉、僵硬。  
“盖乌斯……”他的声音颤抖着拼凑出这个名字，再也说不出任何话语。

2\. 屋大维娅

屋大维娅在阿格里帕成为元首的第三年病倒了。  
“很抱歉不能起来迎接你了，我的元首。”阿格里帕前去探望她时，她正躺在床上。  
“你可以不必这样称呼我。”阿格里帕说。  
马凯鲁斯的死对她的打击太大，那孩子生前对他的敌意又太过明显。他总在有意无意地避免与她见面。  
“你也不必为了那孩子的事介怀。”她的目光同年轻时一样柔和、平静，只是额头眼尾随年龄而覆盖的皱纹，都因疲惫与悲伤加深了。  
“我明白。”阿格里帕全都看在眼里。  
那时远在高卢的奥古斯都写信给他的亲人们，说他回到罗马时，将会主持尤莉娅与马凯鲁斯的婚礼。  
可那之后他就病倒了，随之而来的是关于收养阿格里帕的消息。  
“是他在无理取闹，我知道，马尔库斯。”

这个名字上一回从她的口中念出来，已经是很久以前的事了。那时阿格里帕总是被屋大维拽回家，听请来的老师教导一些希腊的文章。  
“是不是马尔库斯不在身边，你就听不下去课了。”屋大维娅会为他们端上来无花果，一边调侃着弟弟，然后收获屋大维一个不服气的眼神。

“还有盖乌斯，”她叹息着，“原谅我提起这些，维吉留斯的诗总能让我回忆起从前。他给了我无上的荣耀，又好像在拼命躲着我。”  
“他只是心存愧疚。”阿格里帕记得屋大维告诉姐姐她与安东尼的婚事后，将自己关在房间里整整一天。  
“我明明告诉过他，这是无可奈何的事。我这个弟弟啊，总是把这些柔软的心思藏在背后。”屋大维娅笑着闭上眼，陷入了回忆，“他很多时候是任性了些，以前他惹你生气了之后，还会自己在家里默默念叨下次见面该怎么开口。”

阿格里帕回想起屋大维刚刚成为奥古斯都后不久，准备启程去往高卢之前，他们也曾争执过。原因他早就忘记了，那些都无关紧要。只是有一天他对照图纸研究着正在修建的柱廊时，屋大维无声无息地出现在他的身后。  
“有件事情我需要告诉你。”屋大维的眼神向斜上方飘着，保持着争吵时的紧绷表情，“之前送给你和梅塞拉的那栋别墅，它着火了。”  
他试探地向阿格里帕瞟过去，见对方的眉毛挑起来，又补充道：“火已经扑灭了，不用担心……只是没法住人了。”  
“哦。”阿格里帕抱起双臂，歪着头看眼前的人难得心虚的样子，“没关系，我平时也不住在那里……但我记得那栋房子防火措施做得不错？”  
“咳、总会有意外。”屋大维仰起头和他对视，想让自己显得理直气壮一些，“我会补偿你的，梅塞拉的钱我已经差人送过去了。”  
“我的补偿金就算了。”阿格里帕几乎要被他佯装公事公办的样子逗笑了，“你亲自来就是为了说这个？”  
“就算不要钱，你也需要个住的地方。”屋大维直接忽略了对方刚刚说过那本就不是他的住所，“不如在我那里住几天。”  
阿格里帕最终还是噗嗤笑出了声，在看到屋大维心思被当场拆穿的恼火眼神后，只好深吸一口气让自己显得平静：“好，我知道了。”他微微俯下身，嘴唇靠近元首的耳边，“今晚我会去的。”  
屋大维没有理他，扭头就走，阿格里帕看出他的脖子有点泛红。

“他确实应该练习一下如何用言语缓和关系。”从回忆中走出的阿格里帕对屋大维娅说。  
毕竟每一次都用烧房子的方式实在有些破费。  
“我曾经建议过他，要不要试着写信。但他说那太扭捏了。”屋大维娅说，“那已经是多少年前了？偶尔梦到，还是会怀念啊……  
“母亲、盖乌斯和你，那样的家，是我那时所能想象的一切……”  
“是啊。”眼看屋大维娅睡去，阿格里帕放轻脚步离开了。  
他站在街上眺望，他记得从这里向前走，在哪个街角转弯，从哪个巷子穿过，就可以到达少年时屋大维的家。  
“那也曾经是我的整个世界。”他轻声说。

3\. 梅塞纳斯

“你这回可以多在罗马待几天了吗？”梅塞纳斯为元首斟了一杯葡萄酒，“罗马的人们这样爱你，你就这么不愿意露脸。”  
高卢的边境不太平，阿格里帕刚刚从那里回来。  
“这是没办法的事，”阿格里帕端起杯子啜了一口，“有太多事要处理了。”  
“交给提比略不好吗？你凡事亲力亲为是值得敬佩，有没有考虑过我一个人在罗马面对那群老头子很累的。”  
“抱歉。”阿格里帕双手握着酒杯，眉眼低垂。他总是表现得活力充沛，不知疲倦地跑到各个行省去监督水渠和道路的工事。罗马只是他的驿站，他稍作停留就重新启程，辗转各处。  
可现在他坐在这里，眉目间尽是疲惫。  
梅塞纳斯盯着他沉默半晌，说出了他早有的猜想：“你只是不想待在罗马，是吗？”  
阿格里帕将酒杯送往嘴边的手停滞了。

屋大维将一切都考虑到了，关于阿格里帕的出身，关于元老们对他的不屑。所以他在生命的最后几个月，将自己的挚友收作养子，将自己的女儿嫁给他。  
维斯塔贞女展开了屋大维的遗嘱，过世的奥古斯都在羊皮卷上娓娓讲述阿格里帕如何参与了他的每一项功绩。  
没有人能够撼动被奉为神的奥古斯都的养子，何况罗马的市民无不称赞这位事无巨细的元首。  
唯一让他们遗憾的，是阿格里帕鲜少出现在他们的视线中。

“因为这里有他的陵墓。”阿格里帕的反应已经说明了一切，梅塞纳斯变得咄咄逼人，“有你们共同走过的地方，你为他建起的神殿，为他立起的塑像——”  
“梅塞纳斯！”阿格里帕将酒杯重重砸在桌子上，杯中的葡萄酒迸溅出来，染红了他的托加，“你到底想说什么。”  
“你以为走不出来的只有你吗？”梅塞纳斯也抬高了声音，意识到气氛有些剑拔弩张，他深吸几口气，颓然地用双手捂住脸。

梅塞纳斯记得他们一起捧起奥古斯都的骨灰时，阿格里帕颤抖的双手。  
一年之后的某一天，罗马被连日的暴雨折磨得人心惶惶，努力安抚市民的阿格里帕在路过万神殿时，屋大维的雕塑却在他的面前轰然塌下了。  
梅塞纳斯在远处，看到罗马的元首正从地上捧起尚且完好的头像。雨水从阿格里帕的黑发滑落到雕像的脸上，又一滴一滴流淌到他脚下。  
那尊雕像被重新建起了，模样同从前一样年轻闪耀。可从那以后，阿格里帕开始了连续数年的四处奔波，从希腊到叙利亚，从高卢到西班牙，他在国家的每个角落都有处理不完的琐事。

“我桌子后面的第二个匣子，最底下有一封信。”梅塞纳斯说，“他大概不会想让你看到。”

屋大维最后一次前往高卢之前，梅塞纳斯曾造访过他的别墅。  
他正一脸烦闷地面对着桌上的一张莎草纸，意识到梅塞纳斯来了，他下意识地想要卷起纸张。  
“不用藏了，我都看到了。”梅塞纳斯撇了撇嘴，“‘亲爱的马尔库斯’——你居然决定写信与他讲和，太新鲜了。”  
“我本来想让你帮我送个信。”屋大维说着把莎草纸揉成了一团，“不过还是算了，这办法太蠢。”  
“我同意。”梅塞纳斯说，“谢谢你放过我，我可不想当传声筒。”   
他拿过被攒成一团的信，“我可以帮你扔了。”  
“最好是烧了。”  
鬼使神差的，梅塞纳斯没有那么做。那一团纸被他藏在某个角落，在屋大维死后，阿格里帕常年外出将罗马交给他的时候，被他出于某些报复心理找出来展开了。  
“亲爱的马尔库斯，我那天或许不该那么说——”后半句被划掉了，梅塞纳斯想这可能只是一份草稿。  
“你知道，对我来说你是不可替代的——”这一次后面的内容被涂抹得漫不经心，梅塞纳斯还是可以勉强分辨，“罗马就像是我们的孩子——”  
“你已经很久没有来过我家了，我希望在我出发之前，我们……”信件大概是写到这里的时候被梅塞纳斯打断的。骄傲的元首不想承认自己在示弱，临时决定结束了这封信还没有开始的使命。  
它没有被烧掉，梅塞拉的别墅却在第二天被烧了，这是梅塞纳斯没有想到的。

“回去看吧，它本来就是你的。”看到阿格里帕取出了那张皱巴巴的莎草纸，梅塞纳斯想他一定无心再待下去了。

4\. 阿格里帕

阿格里帕终于决定在罗马驻足。常年的东奔西走让他的腿脚不再灵便，被医生屡次提醒后，他才勉强安定下来。  
他的家里潮湿而冷清，尤莉亚与他一样，通常是不在的。  
早在婚礼的当晚，他就曾对几乎是看着长大的女孩儿说，这是她的父亲无奈的决定，她是自由的。  
她可能在与某个年轻的情人幽会，或去了罗马之外的地方旅行。

阿格里帕独自躺在床上，屋外雨水拍打地面的声响让他久久不得安眠。  
他不确定自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来时他的腿脚比之前轻快了许多，窗外在连续几日的阴雨连绵后也终于迎来了太阳。  
他走出房间，罗马还是昨天的样子，但总觉得有些怪异。  
原本该是热闹繁忙的街市空无一人，他能听到自己踏在石板上的回响。当他寻着熟悉的街道，看到了陌生的祭坛，他才确信这已不是他熟悉的罗马了。  
远远地，他看到那座祭坛上雕刻着一队人，其中不乏熟识的面孔。他认出了走在最前面的，是年轻时的屋大维和自己。  
祭坛前站着他目力所及的唯一一人，那人身着黑色斗篷的人背对他，好像是听到了他靠近的步伐，缓缓转身。

“盖乌斯……”面前的人衰老枯瘦，黑色兜帽下藏着苍苍白发，即使是屋大维死去时，也比这副模样年轻得多。  
可阿格里帕还是脱口而出这个名字。  
屋大维的嘴唇颤抖着，阿格里帕想自己的表情大概不会比他平静。  
“马尔库斯，我不是在做梦吧……”屋大维向他伸出手，终于用沙哑的嗓音拼凑出一句话。  
“这话该由我来说。”阿格里帕握住他的手，交握的两只手的无名指上，是一模一样的指环。  
“现在是什么年月？”阿格里帕问。  
“你走后的第二十六年。”屋大维说。  
这可真是特别的纪年方式，阿格里帕想。  
屋大维的手握紧了他的，蓝色的眼瞳被岁蒙上一层灰色的雾，但仍像从前那样凝望着他，“马尔库斯，你还是原来的样子，一点都没变。”  
“可我不曾见过这样的你，”阿格里帕用另一只手轻轻掀开了兜帽。  
这果然是一场梦，阿格里帕想。大概他真的已经病入膏肓，梦见了天方夜谭，来到了一个自己先于屋大维死去的世界。  
“看来，我的生命要到头了，才会有这样的幻觉。”屋大维的呢喃打断了阿格里帕的沉思，“真好，你还愿意握着我的手，同我说话。”他垂下头，肩膀颤抖着。  
阿格里帕想去安慰他，想说他怎么会不愿意呢。  
但他发不出声音了，他从这个从未如此希望延续下去的梦中醒过来。  
天还没有亮，窗外的雨还没有停。

5\. 提比略

阿格里帕从某天起开始突然地衰弱。他听说西班牙又发生了叛乱，想要亲自去平复，被梅塞纳斯喝止了。  
维普萨尼娅在为她的父亲担忧，提比略就在每天回家前去岳父的住处。说是商谈一些政事，毕竟他早已被阿格里帕选作了继承者，可事实上他更想确认元首一切安好。  
阿格里帕的别墅里没有人，这是常事。不知何时起，他更愿意将帕拉丁山上屋大维留给他的别墅作为办公的地方，时常很晚才离开。  
可这一次，提比略的扣门声没有得到回应。他好像有了预感，推门而入，他的岳父正静静趴在平时工作的桌子上，好像只是在短暂地休憩。  
提比略放轻了步子走上前，他的手指已经感受不到阿格里帕的呼吸。他僵硬在原地，没有力气出门通知他人这个消息。  
他的目光停留在阿格里帕仍旧握着笔的手上，桌上展开的莎草纸是一封未完的信。

“亲爱的盖乌斯……”信的开头是这样写的。  
提比略没来由地猜想这是写给已故的奥古斯都的。他对奥古斯都的记忆已经模糊了，他依稀能回忆起那个在凯旋式上光芒万丈的恺撒，他站在四匹白马牵引的战车上，被鲜花和人群的呼喊声包围。  
那时的恺撒目不斜视地看向前方，提比略记得阿格里帕就在他的身后，注视他的背影。  
“亲爱的盖乌斯，我做了一个梦。”书信的下文证实了提比略的猜测，“我很高兴我在那里见到了你，但我不确定那是否是一个好梦。  
“我好像去到了另一个罗马，在那里你的生命远比我长久，罗马也被你装扮得无比美丽。  
醒来以后我总是在设想，那个世界的我是否度过了完满的一生呢？因为至死都能看到你在我眼前安然无恙。  
可我又无法为此欣喜，如果你为我的离去而哀伤，我想我在生命的尽头也无法获得安宁……”

桌子的角落有个打开的匣子，里面错落着摆放了厚厚一叠未寄出的信件，提比略能从露出的边缘看出它们的收信人无一例外是“盖乌斯”。  
除了放在最上面的那一封，它最为破旧，字迹也因不断的摩挲而模糊了。  
这是一封未完成的信，字迹间隐约是被人揉搓过的褶痕。提比略想起数年前他曾偶然看到阿格里帕走出梅塞纳斯的住所，手中好像就握着这样一张破旧的纸。  
阿格里帕没有注意到身后的他，只是展开了那封信，自顾自在夜晚空旷的街道上，借着寥落的月光读着。提比略站在角落，看到被人们奉作神一般的高大男人逐渐佝偻了腰背，最终蹲下身，将信纸按在胸口。

“亲爱的马尔库斯……”那封信的笔迹与阿格里帕截然不同。  
提比略关上了匣子。他想他不该再窥探更多。

像前一任元首一样，阿格里帕的遗体在战神广场上火化。提比略将那些信件烧成了灰烬，将一小撮放入了阿格里帕的骨灰瓮。它被放入了陵墓，在奥古斯都的骨灰瓮旁边。  
有人说，那天他看到了阿格里帕的灵魂升上天空，一如当年的奥古斯都。  
成为神的元首们啊，他们会在那里再见吗？


End file.
